<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Apples by TotallyNotNerdy63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769981">Golden Apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63'>TotallyNotNerdy63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Injury, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, SwapDream Sans, Weirdness, Wings, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soul was crying out for a savior.</p><p>Your hope was gone and your strength leaving you.</p><p>You had given up.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>But that's not what happened is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for extreme violence references.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your soul was practically crying out begging for a savior.</p><p>Your hope was abandoning you, and strength was leaving you.</p><p>You laid in a pool of your own blood, begging for your life to leave you.</p><p>To set you free from the hardships of life, to free you from constantly living in paranoia, to never make you depressed again when you felt lonely or scared.</p><p>You had given up, the toll of protecting and helping everyone finally weighing it's punishment on you.</p><p>You stifled a sob, so this is how it ends?</p><p>
  <em>*All alone?*</em>
</p><p>*<em>In pain?</em></p><p>*<em>Regretting everything you had done?</em>*</p><p>*<em>Not even bothered by the horrifying scene?</em>*</p><p>You forced yourself to shut your eyes. Despite the human response to keep yourself alive, you pulled your hand from the wound on your stomach, allowing the flow of blood to gush freely.</p><p>The room felt as though it were spinning and you laughed weakly. This was your moment, despite all the jokes your friends had made, you didn't expect to go out in a bang like this.</p><p>Shame you had last the will to live.</p><p>Your last thought was that you left the faucet on outside.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<strong>Wake up</strong>" You stirred, who the fuck was bothering you in your supposed to be eternal slumber.  "<strong>C'mon wake up, I wanna see those pretty eyes</strong>."</p><p>*<em>What...reeeeally?</em>*</p><p>You frowned, your soul felt surprisingly light, despite it feeling heavy only moments ago.</p><p>"<strong>I know you're awake, love.</strong>"</p><p>You scowled, just who did that person think he was? The voice above you laughed, their voice pleasantly deep and filled you with a sense of calm. "<strong>If you open your eyes I'll stop pet</strong>,"</p><p>With a irritated huff you cracked your eyes open, before immediately shutting them with a pained yelp. As soon as you opened them, all the feelings in your body returned with a vengeance.</p><p>Counting to three you forced yourself onto your elbows, and opened your eyes, flinching mildly at the bright lights surrounding you.</p><p>It took you a moment to scan the area, making note of all the exits, finally you turned to attempt to spot your savior.<br/>
You furrowed your brow in confusion, when they remained unspotted in your field of vision. Then you realized you were missing your contacts.</p><p>"<strong>Up here love</strong>," A sharp whistle pierced the air above you. Glancing up you squinted up at someone floating above you. With...giant golden...wings?</p><p>"Where am I, what's going on," you winced at the hoarse croak that came out.</p><p>The person above you chuckled, "<strong>I wouldn't speak if I were you</strong>," a gust of air slapped your face gently as the winged creature landed softly in front of you.</p><p>"<strong>You looking for these?</strong>" A strange looking hand waved something in front of you. You hesitantly took them with a gasp.</p><p>"Are..those my glasses? How'd you get these?" You narrowed your eyes and tried to back away. You slid them onto your face, and glared up at the entity.</p><p>"<strong>Don't worry pet! I just got them from your bag!</strong>" A strangely handsome skeletal face gazed down at you. A crown floated over his skull, like a halo of sorts.</p><p>"Why do you have me?" You choked out, "Who the hell are you?"</p><p>"<strong>I am Dream, God of Positivity and Guardian of Hope, and you, my dear, are in my kingdom</strong>." He beamed at you, his wings twitching and fluttering slightly. "<strong>And you are~?</strong>"</p><p>You lay back tiredly, "Where in your kingdom am I?" You ignored his request for your name, he didn't need it.</p><p>"<strong>Why my castle love! If you don't have a name I'll just have to give you one!</strong>" He clasped his hands cheerfully. With a mischievous smirk he leaned close to your face, "<strong>Hmm, how about I call you mine?</strong>"</p><p>You blanched, face turning pink you attempted to roll away, causing laughter from "Dream". " Call me whatever, just help me get home."</p><p>Dreams chuckles stopped almost instantly. "<strong>Can't let you do that pet!</strong>" Your heart stopped as soon as those words left his mouth.</p><p>"Why? What the he-" He slapped a skeletal hand over your mouth.</p><p>"<strong>Because...you can't leave...you've seen to much...</strong></p><p><strong>Just kidding! As soon as you get to feeling better and are completely healed I'll take you home!</strong>" Dream grinned, his wings flexed around him, "<strike><em><strong>t</strong></em></strike><strike><strong><em>hat is if you can escape</em></strong></strike>." He muttered, and to his relief you missed.</p><p>You blinked, "What was that last bit you said? I didn't quite catch it sorry..." You fumbled with your torn shirt.</p><p>Dream just shrugged, "<strong>Alright, let's go. If you wanna get better we better start the healing process.</strong>" He quickly appeared to your side and scooped you up.</p><p>"Ermm.. I can walk?" You trailed off blushing as Dreams hand shifted slightly to where it cupped your ass. Surely that wasn't on purpose. You felt your soul practically cry in relief at the aura Dream was giving off. You shuddered slightly and Dream peered down at you with a quizzical expression.</p><p>"<strong>No need love, I got you,</strong>" You weren't sure what to do so you remained quiet.<br/>
With a grin Dream twirled away with you in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>What a fool you were being.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a while after chapter one. Exact time is unspecified</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat silently, your king's voice echoing in the throne room while he discussed trade with the villagers. </p><p>His wings were wrapped <strike>possessively</strike> protectively around you, and you curled into their warmth. You had a neutral expression occupying your face, and you played with your hair. You barely registered the negotiations, your mind dwelling on other topics.</p><p>A hand placed itself onto your head, and pet you comfortably along your scalp. You hummed happily, and leaned into his touch. You felt exhausted, despite getting a full night of sleep. </p><p>His phalanges curled into your waves of hair, and slowly brushed through your hair. A cough rang out, echoing loudly, and you jumped. You pulled away from his touch, and stared startled at the culprit. An elderly gentlemen stared back, an unpleasant look rested on his face.</p><p>"And what is this little thing?" He gestured at you, and you heard your king stiffen in his seat. "What's she doing here?"</p><p>"<strong>This is my Darling Y/N.</strong>" Dream waved at you, and gave a dazzling grin. "<strong>She's my beautiful queen...isn't that right love?</strong>" You nodded, not wanting to speak out to the man. "<strong>Speak up pet, I'm afraid that isn't good enough.</strong>"</p><p>"Yes. I'm Y/N." Dream gave you a disproving look, and to your relief he let it pass. You'd get a stern talking to later.</p><p>The man sneered at you, disgust evident in his eyes alone. The other councilors eyed him nervously and slowly began moving away. Dream's smile twitched slightly. </p><p>"Stupid bitch needs to lear-" The man broke off with an anguished scream, a lightning shaped scythe piercing through his stomach. You felt horror and you gasped, standing up despite Dream's warning look. He was dead, there was no chance to save him. Not that Dream would've let you.</p><p>You felt tears spring to your eyes, and you sniffed and mumbled an excuse to Dream and left before anyone could stop you.</p><p> </p><p>You sat in the Orchard, blossoms falling gently around you. It reminded you of a cliché anime scene. Heh. Anime. How long had it been since you watched some?</p><p>A voice cleared itself, startling you from your thoughts. Dream stood before you, his eyes narrowed, and a soft smile. "<strong>Are you ok my love? I'm sorry for killing him like that in front of you.</strong>" He pulled you into a hug, and nuzzled his face into your neck. "<strong>Don't worry, it will all be ok. Just don't worry. Now come pet, let's go inside.</strong>" He guided you inside, the door shutting softly behind you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once you had been free.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once you had free will.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once you had family and friends.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Now you have him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your King.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your Dream.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Your Husband</em></strong>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue this? Should I just keep making random one shots and snippets of this? Idk man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escapeee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings for mild sexual implications</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tried escaping once.</p><p>You tried to make a bid from freedom.</p><p>You tried to get away from him.</p><p>You dashed through the halls, the normally cheerfully bright halls now ominously shadowed. You removed your shoes, hoping to keep quieter without them. Your heart was pounding and you were trying so hard to find the exit. </p><p>You stopped and spun around, searching pathetically another direction to run towards. Laughter rung out behind you, and you squeaked and dashed away. Your blood was thrumming through you veins, and your heart felt so loud.</p><p>"<strong>Caught you Darling~</strong>" You were snatched from the ground and whirled upwards. You screamed and clutched tightly to the arms around your waist.</p><p>"Put me down!" You shrieked, terror holding an icy grip on you. All you received in turn was a dark chuckle, alerting you that you were in trouble.</p><p>Dream spun you around in the air, laughing when you held tighter to him. "<strong>Now pet...why would I do that? You'd just run away again.</strong>" He purred against your hair, and you shivered. "<strong>Not that I don't enjoy the chase, but you really must stop this.</strong>" His grip on you tightened slightly, and his phalanges dug into your flesh.</p><p>You whimpered at his harsh treatment of you, and he simply sneered down at you. "I-I'm sorry Dream! I-I won't do it agaiiiin." He gave a growl and squeezed harder. You swallowed, you really didn't want to say it.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry m-m-my King. It..it won't happen again." He loosened his hold, and you gave a shaky sigh of relief.</p><p>"<strong>Good pet,</strong>" he stroked your hair, and you tensed waiting for anything to happen.</p><p>....</p><p>Nothing happened. Dream slowly brought you down from the air, and set you gently on the ground. His wings held you in place, and he continued to play with your hair.</p><p>You began relaxing under his motions, eyes trying to close and you felt euphoria at his touch.</p><p>He yanked your hair hard suddenly, and pulled your face towards him. He gripped your chin harshly, and he stared into your eyes, a sneer decorating his face.</p><p>He laughed cold and derisive. "<strong>Oh pet...you didn't think that was all my little dove? After all you still need your punishment...</strong>" You stared fearfully at him, and he simply smiled back.</p><p>He maintained his grip on your hair, and picked you up. Carrying you away.</p><p>It was ironic. Anyone who saw that scene thought it was a loving King and his princess who he'd rescued. To bad it was the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>You had failed in escaping.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>You had failed in your bid for freedom.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>You failed to get away from him.</em>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who read my other works, I should have a new update later, sorry I'm taking so long to get them out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dudes, there is like 0 information that I can find on the SwapDream universe. Like seriously? I tried that's all that matters.</p><p>If this gets enough attention I'll make another part or so. </p><p>Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>